so live your life
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Their lives are a bit confusing, especially when they end up in another world. Love comes quickly, so they should just live their lives and enjoy their time there. -NarniaHP- -TeddySusan- -VictoirePeter- -LouisLucy P -


**so live your life**

_-Louis/Lucy, Teddy/Susan, Victoire/Peter-_

**Narnia/HP crossover of sorts**

Contradicts Dreamerverse canon

-_Louis-_

Louis peers down into the water. Rippling, his reflection blurs in front of him, Blonde hair, blue eyes, _Veela._ What is he, other than the supposedly perfect boy.

"Hey, head up," Teddy Lupin teases, flicking Louis' forehead. "Don't mope, that's your sister Dominique's job."

Victoire nods, leaning over to pat his shoulder. "Being stuck with us for the day isn't _so _bad, is it?" It definitely hadn't been his decision, to spend the day with his sister and her on-off boyfriend at the pool. He'd been forced to though, because he was supposed to 'keep her straight'. _Yeah, right_. More like his mum was worried about his recent bad behaviour, so Victoire's 'keeping him straight'.

"Scared?" Teddy grins widely at Louis' Hufflepuff sister. "The water's not too bad. Let's just jump in all together."

"Fine with me," Louis declares boldly, jumping to his feet. "Let's go, Teddy!"

"Victoire?" Teddy offers, standing up beside Louis.

She glares in disgust at the **perfectly** clear water. "No thank you. I prefer to just…watch. I like getting in one step at a time."

"Fine, then," Louis replies dismissively to his scared sister.

"On the count of three then, Louis," Teddy announces. "One… two… three!"

Once his feet are in the water, there seems to be something pulling him down, sucking him in. It feels quite like a Portkey, but there's no way it _is_ one. Is he drowning?

"LOUIS! TEDDY!" He hears Victoire shriek form behind. He tries to warn her, to tell her not to come in, but it's too late- stubborn Victoire, who's _taken a wizarding CPR class and won't shut up about it_ joins them with a splash in the water. There's more splashing noises and then- and then he doesn't remember anything after that.

It all goes **black.**

-_Teddy-_

When Teddy Lupin opens his eyes, he's lying supine on a beach, soaking wet as if he's been left there to dry. He has no recollection of getting there, only of jumping in the pool with Louis, and then- and then-

As he opens his eyes, bright sunlight floods his pupils. On his left lies an unconscious Victoire, to his right, an unconscious Louis. In front of him is a group of teenagers.

"What are they?" A sweet, innocent voice asks.

"Sons of Adam, of course," states the voice of a girl that _so obviously_ knows it all.

"And a Daughter of Eve," a considerably less mature boy snickers.

"They don't look like any humans _I've_ ever seen," comes the bossy voice again.

"I don't think they are, Susan," an older boy's voice speaks. "Look, that boy's awake- see-"

Still blinking rapidly, Teddy sits up, ignoring the rush of dizziness to his head. Fast as lightning, the group of teenagers flock to him, and he's bombarded with questions. "Who are you- what's your name- how did you get here-"

"QUIET," the bossy girl finally says. In a sort of sweet voice, she says slowly, "Who are you?"

"Teddy Lupin," He answers, head still a bit clouded. "Where am I?"

"Teddy," The younger girl giggles. "Why, that's a funny name!"

"I suppose, really, it's Ted though," Teddy mumbles. Once again, he repeats, "Where am I/"

"Why, Narnia, of course," The older girl crosses her arms. "I am Susan Pevensie, in case you didn't know."

"Narnia?" He struggles to repeat the words.

The oldest boy stares down at him, looking as if he's accusing Teddy of something. "I'm Peter Pevensie. How did you get here? Who are your _friends_?"

"I don't know," Teddy says slowly, thinking hard. "Well, the two over there, that's my _sort of_ girlfriend Victoire and her brother Louis. But, uh, we jumped into a pool and we came here. How did we get here?"

"Do you know anything of magic?" The little girl asks, smiling. "I'm Lucy, by the way."

Shaking his head to clear it, Teddy asks, "What do you know of magic? You're Muggles!"

"What's a Muggle?" The younger boy grows. "Edmund. And we know of magic, this world is magical."

"So am I!" Teddy replies, awfully excited. "Maybe that's how I got here."

"Prove it," Susan commands, skeptical.

Grinning, Teddy concentrates hard and thinks, _change to green, change to green, change to green._ Before he knows it, his hair is changing to a bright colour of green. Susan lets out a shriek.

"Well, you got her to believe," Lucy chuckles.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Susan screeches, pointing at his hair, which he changes again back to blue.

"I'm a Metamorphagus," Teddy shrugs. "My mum was one, too."

"A _Meta-morph-what-us_?" Edmund asks, staring at him.

"Metamorphagus," Teddy repeats. "I can change my hair colour at will."

"That's amazing!" Lucy's eyes brighten.

Finally, Louis and Victoire begin to stir. Victoire's eyes fly open. Feebly, she says, "Teddy, are you here?"

"I'm here," he grins, helping the girl to her feet. "Yeah, don't know how to break this to you, but we're sort of in another world."

-_Victoire-_

Victoire's sitting on a rock near the waterfall. Teddy hasn't come to find her yet, and really, she doesn't expect him to. She'd heard what he'd said before_- sort-of girlfriend_- and she knows it's not working out. It's not as if she's not still in love with him, she _is._ But she doesn't want to be with him if things are going to be like _this._

So she escapes to the waterfall during some _epic dinner_ in the castle where Teddy is staring far too longingly at _Susan, _the know-it-all. And she doesn't expect him to find her there.

Much to her surprise, Peter finds her there.

"Hey, Peter," She says, caught a bit off-guard.

"It's King Peter to you," he corrects her, obviously trying to break the ice between them. It works, she giggles.

Twirling a strand of blonde Veela hair around her finger in some _sick_ attempt to flirt with him, she asks quietly, "Peter, or should I say _King Peter,_ why am I here?"

"I don't know," He replies, shrugging. "Everyone comes to Narnia for a reason, you know."

"I know that," She says, frowning at him. "But what reason could it possibly be?"

Grinning at her, he tells her, "Maybe you were meant to be a queen too, Victoire. You look like one, if I might be frank."

"All right, Frank," She teases, laughing, then glancing over at the waterfall.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asks softly, not removing his eyes from her.

"The waterfall? Of course," Victoire replies, not removing her eyes from him. "What is this, Peter? We barely know each other."

"Maybe that's why you were brought here," He whispers, still staring at her.

Her eyes, the same colour as the waterfall, bear into him. "I can't do this. Not now. I'm still with Teddy, you know, and I'll have you know that I don't believe in love at first sight."

"I don't, either," Peter sighs. "Well, let's take some time, get to know each other…"

"And then try again," Victoire finishes, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes," Peter nods, grinning. "And then try again."

-_Louis_-

Inside the dining hall, Louis is seated beside Lucy. Every so often, he glances over at her and smiles.

"What are you looking at?" She asks innocently, a hint of a glare on her face.

"Sorry," Louis apologises. "It's just that you remind me quite a lot of my cousin Lucy. And, well, Lucy's awfully pretty."

"Why, thank you!" Lucy smiles, seeming to light up the room with just her simple smile. "Wait, her name is Lucy?"

"Yes, it is," Louis grins at her. "So, how long have you been in Narnia?"

He's always had no hesitation flirting with girls, being a player and a _Veela player _at that. But this is different, it's somewhat like _incest,_ or cousincest or whatever it's called. So how can he explain the strange attraction he feels toward her?

"Are you trying to… start something with me?" Lucy smiles shyly. "I've been in Narnia for a few Narnian years now, so probably an hour or two in regular people time."

"_Muggle_ time," Louis corrects her.

"You'll have to show me some of this wizarding stuff," Lucy says excitedly, her whole face lighting up. "I've always been intrigued by the idea of other worlds of magic, and this- _this!_- a whole other world of magic, complete with a school and people here to tell me about it and a lad who can change his hair colour and _everything_!"

"It's quite interesting, I'll agree," Louis nods, not sure how to act around this girl, because she's _different, _that's the best way to describe it.

"Maybe you could stay here for a while, rule with us!" Lucy suggests happily.

His eyes search around the room. A grand chandelier dangles from the ceiling, casting light on her _beautiful_ face- and yes, she's beautiful. Finally, he brings his eyes back to her. "I would like that, Lucy."

"It's amazing, yes?" Lucy grins. Pointing to the wand in his left hand, she asks curiously, "What's that?"

Leaning in, he gazes into her _sparkling _eyes. "What I'm about to show you, you can never repeat." So yeah, she's kind of a Muggle, but she's a queen, she's beautiful, and Louis has never been one for rules anyway. Besides, she's gotten her share of magic, hasn't she?

"Of course not," She promises, staring at him.

Flicking his wand like Molly's always begging him to do, he whispers, "Aguamenti." Out of his wand flows a steady stream of clear water.

"How did you do that?" Lucy asks, lifting her eyes to his in amazement.

"I'm a wizard," Louis explains. "This is our form of magic."

She grins, forming dimples on either side of her face. "Do something else."

Louis smiles back at her, and begins his _magic show_ of sorts.

-_Teddy-_

Teddy Lupin, however, isn't having so much luck.

"How did you come here?" Susan inquires, crossing her legs, acting as if she's a proper lady.

"I told you, Susan," Teddy repeats, exasperated. "We fell into a pool and ended up here."

Her eyes soften a bit. "Well, don't blame me. That doesn't rather sound believable."

"Well, how did you come here?" He demands, frowning.

Laughing, she confesses, "Through a wardrobe."

"And you have the nerve to call the way I came here_ unrealistic_?" Teddy grins at her. "I'd say that's a lot more unrealistic."

"Hey!" She protests, but she giggles anyway.

Stretching out in the green grass, he inquires, "What do you do for fun here, anyway? I mean, I'm sure you have _fun,_ but what do you do that's fun?"

"My brothers and sister swim," Susan confesses. "There's a beautiful waterfall not too far from here, and we always go there. I don't swim, though."

"Why not?" Teddy demands, sitting up. "Let's go there, Susan! Come on, it will be fun! I promise you."

"Have you heard of all the dangerous Narnian creatures that are in there?" She demands. "They can _kill_ you, and I like the comfortable grass better anyway."

"Do you always go by what's comfortable?" Teddy complains, frowning at her.

"Not all of the time," She bluffs.

Frowning, he picks her up with no effort and tosses her over his shoulder. "Come on, you're coming with me."

"PUT ME DOWN," She demands, but of course, stubborn Teddy Lupin doesn't listen to her. With the struggling girl over his shoulder, he walked all the way until he found a beautiful, sparkling waterfall. "Is this it?"

When she doesn't respond, he pokes her in the back. "Is this it?"

"Yes, it is," She says, groaning. "Stop being an annoyance."

"I'm _not_," Teddy protests. Grinning, he wonders, "So are you going to get in voluntarily, or am I going to have to make you?"

"I suppose… wait, in my clothes?" She shrieks, scowl firmly set in place.

"No," He snickers. "In your…_bloomers_. I'm just kidding… don't freak out on me or anything."

"But that's not…" She begins before he cuts her off.

"_Comfortable_," Teddy finishes for her, crossing his strong arms. "Honestly, Susan, who cares about what's comfortable? Lighten up, have a little fun for once. Don't be a stick in the mud."

"I'm not a stick in the mud," She declares, some glint in her eye. Then she _dives_ into the water.

Internally congratulating himself at his own strategy, he plunges into the water after her. Once his head comes up, he's reminded of jumping into the water with Louis, and he wonders when he'll have to leave.

"Susan," He asks thoughtfully. "How long do people stay in Narnia?"

"I don't know," She replies, seeming to consider it. "We don't have many visitors."

"But they have to leave some time, don't they?" Teddy wonders, eyes looking a bit downcast.

"Don't worry about it," She says, not liking the possibility of him leaving. Patting his shoulder, she tells him, "I'm supposed to be the worrier, remember?" So she dives underwater.

Unlike with Victoire, he follows her. So maybe they balance each other out like that- the reckless Gryffindor with this worrywart girl. He loosens her up, and she gives him concern for some things.

_(but he barely even knows her and what is this?)_

-_Victoire-_

"And then Louis smashed the cake into Dominique's face," Victoire finishes, doubling over in laughter.

"That sounds hilarious," Peter announces, joining in on her laughter. "I wish I could meet your sister, she sounds like such a funny girl."

"But I'm funny too, aren't I?" Victoire pouts.

"Of course you are," Peter replies, fingers trailing against the warmth of her arm. She almost gasps, but somehow restrains herself.

"Your sister's pretty awesome, too," She reminds him, beaming.

"And she adores you," Peter responds absentmindedly. "Have you ever been called a queen?"

Frowning at the ground, Victoire replies so that he can barely hear her, "Only the ice queen of Hufflepuff."

"Ice queen?" Peter repeats, staring at her. "What's that?"

"It means I'm icy toward everyone," Victoire informs him, trying to look as if the words haven't affected her at all. Which really, she _should_ be an expert at by now, considering she's the _ice queen_ that shows no emotion. But now, she lets a teardrop fall down her face.

"But you're not," he tells her, and his arms wrap around her. In her ear, he whispers, "Reckon we should try now?"

"It's only been five days," She protests, trying not to show all of her fear.

"So why should we wait any longer?" He asks.

Then his lips are pressed against hers, and though it should have felt _oh-so-wrong,_ it feels _oh-so-right_.

The Great King Peter of Narnia and the Ice Queen Victoire of Hufflepuff- and really, once they get going, what's stopping them?

Once she pulls away, she just shakes her head. "You know, I'm part Veela."

"What's a Veela?" Peter inquires cluelessly.

Shaking her head of _perfectly_ straight blonde hair, she just laughs. "You have a lot to learn, my friend."

Shrugging, he smiles at her. "I suppose I do. So tell me about it."

Then he links his hand with hers.

-_Louis_-

"Can you change your hair colour?" Lucy inquires as they lay out in the sunlight.

Tan skin glinting under the golden sunlight, he frowns at her. "No. I wish, though. Unless I get some Muggle dye, I doubt I can do it."

"Why not?" Lucy pouts.

"The spell for it is really complicated and requires perfect precision. Besides, I'm not a Metamorphagus like Teddy, he has it easy. He can just change it at will," Louis explains.

"How do you become a Metamorphagus?" Lucy wonders, eyes shining.

"His mum was a Metamorphagus," Louis tells her, grinning. "I wish my mum was one."

"Your mum's a Veela," She points out, running her finger absentmindedly. "I'd say that's pretty amazing, too. More so than a boring Muggle mum."

"You're using my word," Louis replies, excited.

"I am, aren't I?" She says quietly. "But Louis, you're pretty special. Did you know?"

"Am I?" He replies, kicking a rock. "My uncle was the saviour of the Wizarding World. My relatives are all _famous war heroes. _ Even my _grandmother_ killed one of the most infamous Death Eaters. My parents are famous all over the world. But what am I, Lucy? I'm just _Louis_. I'm just another Gryffindor Weasley. I'm not _special _or anything." He doesn't know why _he, _king of the school, playboy, realist, feels so _comfortable _confessing to **her**- Muggle girl, dreamer- but he does.

So he just goes with it.

"Just Louis is pretty great to me," Lucy teases, her face lighting up. "You know, you're the first Veela boy I've ever met. We have some Veela along the coastline here, but they're all girls. Peter has quite the fond spot for them."

"Is that a good thing?" Louis wonders.

"Of course it is," Lucy grins. "And you're pretty brave, and if I do say so myself, you'd make a pretty amazing king."

"Would I?" Louis feels even better now. "But you haven't met my family."

"No," She shrugs simply. "But I've heard all about them, and I'd like you to know, Louis, that you're _Louis_. You're not just another Weasley, Louis, I can tell you that much."

"Can you?" He wonders, frowning in thought.

She shrugs. "Edmund always says that dreamers have a different perspective than all other people."

"Thanks," Louis grins at her. "And you know, dreamer, you have a much different perspective. That's what makes you such a good queen, I'd say. And you're… awfully pretty… too."

"Am I?" She replies brightly.

Slowly, he reaches out to put his arm around her. He's never moved so slowly or with such concern before, but Lucy's _different._ And y'know, considering all of those girls he's been with at Hogwarts, different is quite a refreshing thing for him. They're all the same- all _do I look good? _And _how's my makeup_? And _what does everyone think about me_? But Lucy doesn't care about any of that.

She snuggles her head into his arm. Turning his head, he smiles at her. "You're very pretty, Queen Lucy."

_-Teddy_-

"Where are we going?" Susan giggles, sounding like a regular_ girl. _Teddy's tied a blindfold around her eyes, rendering her temporarily blind.

"You'll see," Teddy sings, casting a grin at her. Taking her hand, he leads her down a dirt path, through the forest.

"This isn't _comfortable_, Teddy," She complains after a while."I'm sure I'm going to run into something. Am I?"

"And that's what this is all about," He smirks, though she can't see it. "Getting you out of your comfort zone."

Playfully, she leans back as if she's trying to elbow him. "This is not my idea of fun."

"Great, I don't care," he teases back, prodding her to move her forward. Finally, they arrive at his desired location.

"You may take off your blindfold now, my queen, Teddy says gracefully, finally letting go of her hand.

"Now you've chosen to become a gentleman," She grumbles, untying the knot. But once the white fabric falls off of her eyes, she gasps, her eyes shining. "It is beautiful beyond words! I'd say I've been here before, in fact, but Teddy… it's beautiful."

"Of course it is," Teddy replies smugly. "Caldron Pool."

"It's wonderful," She gasps in wonder. "How did you know that I loved this place?"

"I just know," Teddy smirks smugly. Ripping off his shirt _(and causing Susan to nearly have a heart attack_), he jumps into the water. "If it's not too cheesy, come swim with me."

"Cheesy?" Susan asks, confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means overly used, you know, in romance films it's done all of the time," Teddy explains. "I keep forgetting that we're from different centuries."

"How can you forget?" Susan asks, sitting on a rock by the waterfall. "How could you forget that _this_ is wrong? That _I _shouldn't be here with you, and you shouldn't be here with me? That we're from totally different centuries? That, if we were really alive at the same time, I would be your grandmother or worse, dead? This shouldn't be happening, Teddy. It defies all laws."

His eyelids flutter, and his hair changes to a lovely pink colour. "I've always been about defying laws though, Susan. Didn't you know?"

Then in one fluid motion, he's out of the pool and beside her on the rock. Before she could so much as protest, his lips are on hers, and _yes_, this is defying all laws of nature- _this_ is defying gravity.

"So, yeah," he breathes, once he pulls away. "I must be defying nature. Because, you know, I've fallen in love with someone who's probably dead in my time."

"This is so wrong," Susan whispers into her hands. "But, Teddy, why does it feel so _right_?"

"Just forget about it, for once?" Teddy pleads. "Forget about _right _and_ wrong_ and _good_ and _bad. _Sometimes, Susan, in case you haven't noticed, there are things in the middle. Things we call _grey areas._ And I'd say this is one."

Reluctantly, she leans in to kiss him again. "It's a nice grey area, truly."

But then, smirking evilly, he jumps into the water, splashing Susan all over. Groaning, she tells him, "Teddy, you got me wet!"

"Come on in, the water's fine," he sings.

"Fine," She sighs, following him into the water.

Because, y'know, that's how they work- a _balance_.

_-Victoire_-

They march around the castle grounds, acting as if they _own_ Narnia. Even though Peter's _High King_ and all, he still doesn't own the kingdom, no matter what she believes. But he and Victoire both enjoy acting as if they own it. It must be an ego sort of thing.

The large stone walls loom above them, casting a shadow on their two shades of blonde hair. Though she doesn't often notice, in the sun her hair has streaks of red.

One day when they're marching around the stone walls, pretending to be _Queen Victoire_ and _King Peter_, Victoire asks, "Is this something like a fairytale?"

"A what, my dear Queen?" Peter asks, slipping his arm around her back.

"A fairytale." When he still doesn't seem to understand, she elaborates. "One of those tales where the princess and the prince fall in love and get their happily ever after. You know, after the princess has had her heart successfully crushed by some stupid boy."

"Oh," Peter nods. "I suppose we're like one of those fairytales. Except, of course, we don't know that we're going to get our happily ever after."

She stops in her tracks. "What do you mean?"

"Of course you have to leave sometime," He replies softly, eyes searching her face. "And after that, we don't know if you'll be coming back for sure or not. Which is why we have to spend _every minute_ here as if it's your last."

"I don't want to go," She whispers, burying her head in his shoulder as she stops walking. "I want to stay _here_ and rule with you, King Peter."

"But you have a life to uphold, if I'm remembering correctly?" He teases. "You have a sister that probably misses you and Louis, not to mention a bunch of great friends and cousins. Not to mention your reputation…"

"How can I go back to being the Ice Queen?" Victoire groans.

"Just show them," Peter shrugs. "Be a completely changed person. I'm sure they'll all love you for it, and you'll be _Victoire_, not the Ice Queen."

"I suppose," She shrugs reluctantly.

And the sky blazes above them, declaring the tale of two fiery, brave lovers that met in the Land of Narnia.

-_All_-

There's the dawn of a new era approaching. Something has changed in the air, and there's _something_ that says that they can't stay there much longer.

Then, with no warning, a random portal opens up between the Caldron Pool. So finally, it is time for the Weasleys and Lupins to say goodbye.

Opening his arms, Louis gives Lucy a bear hug. "I'm going to miss you, you know that, Lucy? All of the girls at my school are so incredibly annoying. You're refreshing, to say the least."

"I'm going to miss you too, Louis," Lucy replies. "It'll be weird, not having someone to laugh with."

Beside then, Teddy pecks Susan on the lips. "I'll visit your grave, yeah?"

"Teddy!" Susan smacks him on the arm. "You insufferable little immature child!" But grinning, she allows him to kiss her again.

Finally, Victoire kisses Peter. "So, yeah, I hope I'll see you again, King Peter."

"As do I, my Queen," Peter replies, saluting her.

And then, with many tearful glances back at the waving Narnia children, they disappear.

_-Louis_-

Louis Weasley comes up out of the water, spluttering for air. For a second, he wonders if he had previously been drowning. Had he just hallucinated the whole thing?

"Did we just-" Louis begins, still gasping for breath.

"Go to Narnia?" His sister, Victoire, finishes with a smirk. "I'd say most definitely."

"Unless we all hallucinated the same thing," Teddy jumps in with a hearty laugh.

Shaking in cold, Louis hops out of the pool, wrapping a towel around his body. He reminisces over the last few days, remembering his short-lived time with Lucy, but his love for her. He'd _sworn_ that he'd never fall in love, since in his opinion: girls were like toys- meant to be used for a short amount of time. But now he'd gone and _done just that_, with a girl he could never be with.

Everything around him seems to remind him of _her_. From the bright colours of the flowers _(her bright personality_) to the green blades of grass _(she'd had a strange fascination with anything and everything_).

So, frowning widely, he just nods. "I don't think so."

-_Teddy- -Victoire-_

In an empty patch of grass sits Victoire Weasley. Her eyes are trained on the sky, searching for something she'll never find.

Beside her, Teddy Lupin plops down. "What are you doing, Vic?"

"Looking at the clouds," She informs him. Bringing her eyes down to meet his, she confesses, "I miss Narnia a lot, and I'm figuring out how to get there."

"You just miss ruling," he teases her, but he smiles nonetheless. "And you miss Peter."

She cocks her head, letting her shiny blonde locks fall into her face. "And you miss Susan, admit it."

"I do," He says. "And you know, I don't ever want to forget about Narnia. I don't want it to become a distant memory, something I can't recall at will."

"Well," Victoire grins at him. "Shall we reminisce then? I mean, not about _you and Susan_ and _me and Peter_ but about Narnia. So that we don't _ever_ forget, because that would be the real tragedy."

"All right, can I start then?" Teddy's grin turns a bit crooked. "Do you remember the skies? They were this beautiful blue, unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"I love the skies!" Victoire enthuses, her face lighting up.

And for the rest of the afternoon, they just lie there, reminiscing about Narnia. Because even if they don't go there again, they don't want to _forget_.

_-All_-

At the end of the summer, Victoire and Teddy go with Louis to see him off at Platform 9 ¾. Louis is the first to run through the door, with Victoire and Teddy following him.

But instead of seeing the small, enclosed space of the train platform, they end up in the wide expanses of Narnia. Above them is the beautiful blue sky, and in front of them, Susan, Peter, Lucy, and a sullen Edmund stand.

Rushing at Louis, Lucy exclaims, "Well, we sort of missed you here!"

Peter places a crown on Victoire's head, crowning her co-ruler of Narnia, at least for the time being. Teddy plants a very manly kiss on Susan's lips, causing her to blush and jerk away from him, screeching, "Not in front of my brothers, thank you very much!"

"What?" Teddy sulks. "It's not as if they haven't been getting any."

But laughing, they all walk off toward the Narnian countryside.

And no, they don't know how much time they have. So they should live this day as if it's their last there.

**A/N: Well, yeah. That's it.**

**Sorry, it was a bit bad ;)**

**But it was for Zhie, because she told me to write these pairings. So I was like, 'okay, I'll run with it'.**

**And I'd like to give some credit to my amazing encouragers and to Pearl, because Pearl came up with the crossover idea, yo. Not to mention her canon pairings destroy mine ***

**Anyway, READ AND REVIEW, YEAH**


End file.
